


On the Glass Lake

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends Lu Han & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Bonding, Emperor Yixing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Hair Brushing, Hate to Love, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Secret Crush, Trust, Understanding, beheadings, era typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Emperor Yixing has been cornered into the worst scenario possible, a political Marriage with Prince Junmyeon of the neighboring land.Even worse, he's hated him since childhood.Between those trying to see his downfall in his own palace, and now this new perceived attack on another front, Yixing can only hope that this marriage doesn't actually end up killing him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Round 1 of Tales of the Lotus Fest





	On the Glass Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I wrote this for the first round of the Tales of the Lotus fest, Prompt LT038 I saw it and immediately fell in love, and this is also a challenge for me, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. 
> 
> And thank you so much, and also congratulations to the mods on a successful first round. 
> 
> ~See ya

The cold of the stone washes against the light of the sky, cutting sharp edges into the setting sun, the sky vibrant with the last edges of sunlight. 

Usually such a sight would bring peace to him, although he thinks that this is something that is gone now, and would be forever more as the last words from his latest meeting with his advisors and his court. 

Cornering him into an arranged marriage. 

Usually this wouldn't be much of a problem, as royals often went through this type of thing, it was what was expected of a ruler to keep their kingdom at peace and alliances stable. 

Though so far Yixing had been able to avoid such a measure as his time as emperor had been nothing short of perfect, despite his court and all of the older men there certainly wanted him to fail. 

The game of politics never ceased to amaze him, and this time he had gotten caught in its web. 

Even though he swore that like his father, he would marry the one that was meant to be with him, he would fall in love, not play a political game. 

And as if to add insult to injury, they arranged the marriage, not only using the memory of his late father as leverage to officiate this political bond, on top of that it was with Kim Junmyeon, one of the Princes of Korea. 

Someone he absolutely had disliked since childhood, he would even say borderline hate. 

"I greet you, Emperor." Says a voice from behind him, disrupting his chaotic flow of thoughts. 

Yixing releases a little sigh, turning around and straightens his back, looking at the servant who was kneeling on the ground in front of him. "You may rise." 

"Thank you, Emperor." The servant stands with another l slight bow of her head, hands politely and gracefully resting at her middle, the standard position for all servants that worked in the royal palace, some of them being descendants of the which had served the Zhang royal family since they were the ones to take power and make the kingdom that they had today. "General Luhan is here to see you." 

"Let him in." he says immediately. 

The servant bows again, backing away while facing him for three paces before she turns fully, the door to his quarters opening again and he can hear footsteps approach him, despite his delicate looking features Luhan was a sight to behold and not to be trifled with on the battlefield. 

The man takes a knee in front of him. "Your humble servant greets you Emperor."

"You may rise," says quickly with the wave of a hand. 

"Thank you, Emperor." 

Yixing nods, placing his hands behind his back, the large sleeves of his robes swallowing his hands as they rested there. 

Immediately upon seeing the young emperor's expression, Luhan's expression softens as much as it actually looks like he has a large hint of amusement sitting in his eyes. "So those old scholars are really trying to kill you this time aren't they." 

Yixing lets out a slight snort. "Maybe, after all the battlefields we were on together didn't seem to do the trick. Perhaps they're hoping this ends with both of us killing each other." He sighs again. 

Luhan sighs, clapping a hand on Yixing's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll work out. Although I know he grates on your nerves.... I doubt the prince would do anything that would dishonor his father or endanger him or his country. This can be turned into a positive, you can't think negatively. Besides, it's been years since you've seen each other, he's sure to have changed." 

Hopefully for the better, or he could already feel the mounting headache already building. "I think that what stings most about this is, that they were able to do this behind my back, and by the time I was made privy, His Majesty was already expecting my positive response." He glares around the room in disgust. "I'm sure that they would've had my expression and reaction painted if they could." 

Luhan sighs. "Well... what's done is done, and all we can do is hope for the best, we don't need another enemy here." 

Yixing could only nod his head in slight agreement, he knew that he couldn't be totally uncooperative with the other man, his father hadn't raised him that way and he certainly wouldn't give those men around him the pleasure of seeing him struggling or in any way miserable. they were looking for any, and every reason to throw him away from his birthright. 

And starting a full fledged war with an ally would be sure as hell be the way to do it. 

"We shall see what tomorrow brings... for now, we need to make sure that everything is ready for the Prince's arrival... nothing can be out of place. And he needs to arrive at the palace safely." 

Luhan. "Yes, Emperor." 

Yixing sighs again turning to the fading sun, he could only wonder what indeed the dawn would bring. 

***

The day that Junmyeon arrives is quite a bright day, the air was nice and gentle and the weather was great. 

Yixing was taking it as some kind of sign that this meeting would go well. 

The whole morning had been full of preparations, especially with the wedding that would ensue in a few days time to officially seal their union in front of the country and gods. 

There was a particular sense of nervousness resting at the top of his head and the forefront of his mind. The total possibility that none of this could go well, just like all of their meetings since childhood had so far. 

He was praying to every deity at the moment that would listen, he couldn’t be seen as incompetent at this moment, and he knew that he had been backed into this with that thought in mind. 

“The Korean envoy is here, Emperor.” A servant next to him speaks, bent respectfully at the waist. 

Yixing spares one last glance at Luhan who was standing at the ready with the soldiers, his best friend giving him an encouraging look with his eyes. 

They could do this. 

They  _ had  _ to do this. 

Yixing was willing to try and make this meeting something of a clean slate. 

Soon enough the horses, and the carriages containing the Korean prince as well as his possessions were well in sight, all coming to a stop in a neat fashion. 

Yixing takes a breath ready to greet the other royal, watching as one of the men sitting in front of the carriage down to open the door. The first thing that follows out of the door is a hand taking the one to help him out, and then soon afterwards follows a body, deep blue robes, and their embellishments being shone in the sunlight. A silver hair piece glowing in the sunlight, holding together the smooth updo that in some way marked him as royalty. 

And then finally a face, one that Yixing could recognize, but long gone was the fullness of childhood that he remembered, now sharpness and maturity of a man, and the grace of a royal. Even with the way, he walked out of the transport not a hitch in his movements, it was almost watching water flow, though he knew that it was something that had definitely been practiced. 

Ease sort of settles into Yixing’s body thinking of Luhan’s words, he was right, the pair of them hadn’t really seen each other in years. 

When he focuses back in, the entourage is approaching him, stopping a respectful feet away before dropping into bows. 

“His Royal Highness Prince Kim Junmyeon greets you, Emperor.” The initial speaker steps aside, still lowered in a bow to reveal Junmyeon behind him, still politely lowered although not as low as the other servants with him. 

“Good evening, Emperor Zhang.” Junmyeon’s Mandarin is almost as he remembered, the slight lilt in his voice that gives it away that it wasn’t his first language, despite the obvious polishing that he had gotten from a tutor over the years. 

“Prince Junmyeon, Welcome. Please, rise…” Yixing addresses the rest of the envoy as well. 

Junmyeon rises first, a polite smile gracing his lips as the rest soon follow behind. 

“I trust your travel has been well?” 

Junmyeon nods. “It was pleasant, nothing out of the usual… Travel here was as beautiful as I remembered.” 

Yixing nods a little, moving his hands behind his back, hands going into the sleeves of his outer robes. “Usually we would’ve met in the throne room, but I thought that the day was too beautiful to waste. Would you join me for tea?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” The Prince responds, although the tone of his voice was a bit distant, dismissive even as if he would rather be doing anything else but that. 

The beginnings of his nerves were beginning to be plucked, but he ignored it at the moment, choosing to focus on the next task. 

“Your things will be delivered to your chambers.” Yixing snaps his fingers once and immediately, the lead of his servants sends them to work, taking bags and other items from soldiers' hands and from the carriage behind them. 

Yixing watches as Junmyeon turns his head, looking and then calling for someone in his mother tongue. 

“I hope you don’t mind if my personal attendant comes with us, Emperor?” 

“Not at all.” 

Junmyeon gestures the other man forward, his head still bowed. “This is, Joyeon.” 

Yixing looks at the younger boy currently prostrating just behind the Korean royal.

They turn to head to the garden, Yixing leading the way and most of the attendants and the servants following just behind them as their feet gently padded against the cold stone of the outside walkway. 

"Emperor, Your Highness... we have prepared tea and a few snacks for your enjoyment." The servant steps back with a bow, her hair streaked with grey, the wrinkles around her eyes giving her a kind yet stern face. 

Yixing offers to let Junmyeon have his seat first, offering a hand for the other man just out of courtesy while he fixes his robes to settle down onto the seat below him. 

Junmyeon doesn’t take it although he does look up at him again with that empty half smile again. "Thank you, Emperor." 

Yixing takes the seat across from him, adjusting his sleeves as well as he gestures for the first round of tea to be served, the jade of the cups turning brown as the hot liquid begins to fill the cups. 

"I hope that his Majesty is doing well." Yixing remarks, not too eager to have any bout of silence between them at the moment.

Or let any of his irritation arise further. 

"He is, he sends his regards. I will let him know that you asked, Emperor." Junmyeon gives another polite smile. "I was told that there was going to be a celebration of some sort tonight?" 

Yixing nods. "Yes, a banquet to celebrate our union. If you're too tired from your travels I can always have it postponed." 

Junmyeon shakes his head. "No need to go through the trouble, Emperor. I will be fine to attend this evening... This is something to celebrate after all." 

Yixing nods his head in agreement again, and their polite talk goes on like that for a little while longer until they both have finished the refreshments sitting out, and Junmyeon decides to retire to his own quarters before the evening's festivities as Yixing watches the back of the other royal disappear into the distance, the distinctness of his robes merely blurring into their rich blue color before they're completely out of sight along with his attendants.

Yixing releases a large breath, at least this was the one thing that had gone right so far today, he could only hope that the other part of this could be just as smooth. 

"Emperor." 

Yixing turns his head to see Luhan bowing next to him. 

"General?" 

"The advisors wish to see you." 

Yixing bites back an annoyed sigh, he thought he had seen enough of them earlier this morning before the other royal was due to arrive. 

"At this moment?" 

"Yes Emperor." There's a certain look in his best friends eye that he could tell that it was going to be about some inconsequential meeting that could have waited until a later time or date, or maybe even tomorrow. 

Not saying anything else, Yixing briskly begins making his way back to the main throne room, the pillars wrapped in red as well as as the main walkway towards the throne at the top, although the floor wasn't as empty as it had once been. True to the request his advisors were all standing in their lines waiting for him to ascent to the throne before they could speak. 

"I've been aware that you need to discuss an urgent matter with me." Yixing settles as comfortable as he can against the hard backing of the chair, or at least as comfortable as he can get. 

The seat was a constant reminder of his duties there was no room to slip up majorly, he couldn't let himself slip in front of the wolves that would soner devour him rather than help him like they should. 

"Yes, Emperor." The first attendant raises his head, stepping forward into the middle of the aisle in front of the steps leading to the throne. "We've been made aware that Prince Junmyeon has arrived." 

"Correct." 

"Has the Prince come and greeted you?"another attendant asks. 

"Yes, he has, we had talks and exchanged greetings outside in the garden. He's eager to meet everyone else during the banquet this evening." Yixing quirks an eyebrow. "Unless you were expecting something else completely to happen?" 

"Not at all Your Highness... we just wanted to make sure he was greeting your Excellence properly." The man looks up slightly from his bow. 

Yixing could almost scoff, trying to find a hint of trouble already, like dogs on a hunting trail. 

"I'm thankful for your concern, but I assure you he paid proper rites. His Majesty even paid respects." 

The room falls silent between them again, and Yixing stands. "Now if that is all... I'm going to excuse myself." 

Yixing only slightly rolls his eyes at the unified calls of his title as he leaves the space. 

***

That evening Yixing had spent his time pouring over document after document until his eyes became tired and he himself had not known how much time had actually passed until servants were arriving at his door to prepare him for those evenings festivities. Bringing out the official robes of his land, decadent in their black and gold embroidery, while the process was happening he was trying to clear his mind from the other thoughts from his head so that he could be clear enough to engage in the political tango that was going to be happening throughout the night. 

"Emperor." 

"Enter." Yixing calls, one of the servants leaving his side and going to open the sliding screen door to let in Luhan, the general dressed in his own finery, just short of his battle armor. 

"It's time whenever you're ready." 

Yixing nods, giving a little wave to the servants, who immediately bow and walk away, him deciding to put on the last little touches together himself. 

"Your father would be proud." Luhan smiles a little somberly. 

"I do question that sentiment." Yixing makes sure that the gold headpiece holding his hair together in its nice little formation is secure. "How is the Prince?" 

Luhan smiles. "Good... he's been pretty quiet from the reports I've received other than the occasional exploration of his quarters, and asking for refreshments."

Yixing nods, checking the last bits of his outfit, making sure that everything was sitting just so, and that there wasn’t a hair out of place. Although the piece of fashioned gold that was holding up his hair was more than light it almost felt like a boulder sitting on his shoulders. 

The black of his robes sat immaculately against his body, perfectly fashioned in the right places as it had with his father before him, and his father. Taking one last moment, Yixing steadies himself and heads out into the wooden hallways, already his own attendants and some guards were lined up in the hallway waiting for him, Yixing takes the lead as Luhan settles in just behind him and they make their way through to the dining area where all of this was going to be held. 

On the way out, Yixing’s entourage meets Junmyeons coming from the other direction, the other man had also changed from the blue robes that he had arrived in, instead wearing more ornate ones. The grey color embroidered with gold, dark hair pinned hair ornately fashioned with braids while the majority was left to travel down his back. 

Yixing could only see a few of the delicate combs and other pins holding up the princes hair. However he’s pulled away from the other man’s appearance as the group bows towards him. 

“Emperor.” Junmyeon rises back up, allowing the others behind him to do so.

Yixing recognized the present of the one servant the other royal had brought with him standing just behind his shoulder.

"Your highness." Yixing greets back. "I'm sure that you've been able to settle in well?" 

The Prince nods. "Yes, all of the servants here have been kind and patient with me." 

"That's good to hear." He comments, watching as Yixing seemingly and scanning his appearance as he had just done to him a moment ago, but he soon brings his attention back up to meet his eyes. 

"Shall we go, we don't want to keep them waiting." Junmyeon states, looking briefly down the hall towards where they were heading. 

"Yes." Yixing heads down the hallway first with his entourage following right behind him with little wait, heading towards the intricate doors of the throne room which would be converted into somewhat of an entertainment space for the evening. 

And once again before their wedding day arrived, some of the preparations of which were already being started, now that Junmyeon was officially here things would more than likely be going at a quicker pace, before an official date was set and even the subjects would be notified of the wedding happening. 

Something that he was pushing back to his mind, because it was certainly not how he thought he would have his wedding day, he'd always thought he would be like his parents, happily in love and willing. 

But he would make the best of the situation and hopefully the both of them would come out of this victorious. 

Yixing pushes through the doors of the throne room immediately greed by those who were supposed to guide him, people he should've been able to trust, but he would have had to have been foolish to ignore the way that some of the other men were looking at him in distaste, knowing that more of them would be more than happy for him to make a major misstep that could be used as an excuse to send him from the throne, or at least get him under their thumb. 

A situation of which Yixing had remained at least three steps ahead until this moment, when they made this marriage, and made a situation in which he couldn't escape. 

There was no such thing as refusing just because he didn't want to marry the other man. 

He finally gets to the stairs, noting from the corner of his eye, that Junmyeon was arriving to the seat on his left standing and waiting to be set, without a word Yixing takes his seat on the throne causing Junmyeon to do the same beside him, and then the rest of the room following suit. Sooner rather than later the servants stand by beginning to pour alcohol. 

Yixing watches as one of the elderly men closest to the front, advisor Xiao stepping forward, the slight gold in his head piece refracting off of the candle light being used to light the room under the velvet of the night. 

"We greet you Emperor," He bows towards him first and then turns his attention to Junmyeon. "And you Your Highness, Prince Junmyeon." 

Junmyeon gives another polite nod of his head in response to the older man. 

"Tonight we celebrate the oncoming union of our great Empire and the unified kingdom of Korea, His Majesty was willing to send one of his sons to make this historic peace." The older man takes a ceramic cup from the servant beside him, holding it up in an obvious toast. "I toast to the Empire, and to the Emperor's health and new union. Long may you both reign." He bows again. 

Yixing picks up his own cup as the room erupts into a ceremonious cheer echoing the advisors own, as they all down their drink, the first little shot of alcohol going down his throat in a smooth torrent of warmth, that he could immediately feel settled a little comfortably into his belly. 

"Thank you all for coming tonight, his Highness and I thank you, please enjoy." Yixing raises his cup once more, and soon the small tables of alcohol are filled with many dishes of food and and talking amongst the men sitting around on the floor, soon entertainers in all of their glory, gracing the center of their room with moves like water and garments in an array of colors as they gracefully moved through their sequences. 

As a plate is sat in front of him, Yixing's eyes briefly turn to Luhan who was standing just a ways away giving a small nod, with that cue he begins eating a little bit picking at the rice and cooked fish with his chopsticks. 

Beside him he notices Junmyeon's servant finishing up tasting the last of the dishes on his tray before he gives the other man the go head, lining up his eating utensils nicely, the Prince giving him a small smile that you would have been as close as he was to see, though it vanishes as fast as it had come when Junmyeon notices Yixing looking. The other royal turning back to his food like it was the most interesting thing in the room. 

It causes him to sigh internally a little, there could be worse things. 

Listening to and entertaining the small talk around the room goes on for a while long after they've cleared the food from their trays and it switches to more alcohol, tea or water, sitting in front of them. 

Yixing was impressed with the fact that Junmyeon hadn't once lost his posturing once the whole time that he had been here, it was as straight and proud as when they had arrived earlier in the evening, the man having only moved to adjust his seating or the way that his robes were lying beneath him, or lend his ear to something that his servant was whispering in his ear. 

They only had to stay a little longer as duty dictated then they would be free to go, without question, Yixing hopes that the rest of the men in the room would remain complacent enough to happen. 

"Your Highness." 

Yixing's slightly bored attention comes back into sharp focus as he notices one of the men coming up to the throne steps, one of the men who trapped him in this mess in the first place, unlike advisor Xiao this man had to have been one of the least trustworthy men he had ever met, a true politician through and through. Greasy enough to try anything to get what he wants as long as he could blame it on someone else.

"Yes." Junmyeon's voice is soft, but still loud enough to be heard through the room as it begins quieting down, it was every bit the controlled poised lilt of a royal born to maybe lead one day. 

"Were you dissatisfied with the food, Your Highness?" Advisor Yu’s eyes sparkle a dark obsidian. 

"Not at all. Everything was pleasant this evening." 

Yixing keeps his eyes trained on the other man, trying to guess what kind of trouble that they were trying to stir up only hours after this other man had arrived. 

"We noticed that your servant was having a taste of your food beforehand, we thought that someone maybe something had displeased you." 

"No, he was testing the food." 

The older man strokes his beard. "Ah, I see... But, that is done by our kitchen staff, is it not Emperor." 

_ Shit.  _

"It is." Yixing agrees after a moment of silence, trying to suppress the slight scoff that wanted to escape his lips, instead it comes out in the form of a slight smile. "What exactly are you asking, Advisor Choi?" 

"His Highness has had a long trip, and it would be best not to bother him with such trivial information such as how the Kitchen functions." Yixing raises an eyebrow, adjusting his sleeve slightly as his arms rest on the arms of the throne, edge of the fabric just barely brushing the wood of the floor. 

The older man bows again. "Not at all, Your Highness... I just wanted His Highness to know that he could rely on our practices here." The bow goes lower. "I meant no disrespect." 

"No disrespect taken... You'll have to excuse me, it's my first day and I'm still adjusting. There are still some practices that follow me from home." Junmyeon says with a measured tone, though this sentence doesn't come out as smooth as the other, giving away the briefest hint of the language not being his mother tongue. 

"Not at all Your Highness, I am but your patient humble servant." the older man bows again. 

With this, Yixing takes this as his final cue to finally have the both of them to take their leave for the evening. "As great as this was, I believe that it is time for us to turn in for the evening, I hope the rest of you enjoy yourselves." 

Before Yixing can even formally finish his sentence, he sees the grey color of Junmyeon's robes standing up beside him, poised to leave the moment that Yixing began turning away from the throne. 

"Thank you, Emperor." resounds throughout the room, immediately all in attendance falling into a bow as he and Junmyeon pass through the doors once again into the hallways, the pair of them silent as they both head back to their quarters for the night, just the slight sounds of the wood creaking beneath their foot as they finally met the hallway where they would split up for the time being. 

Yixing pauses, watching as Junmyeon was giving him a polite bow, beside him his servant doing the same. "I wish you a goodnight, Emperor." 

Although this time there was something different, for the first time that day, the other royal completely avoided his gaze, eyes fixated on a point just out of his sight. It sparked more of the already irritated fire that was beginning to bloom in his chest from this interaction with the advisory members. 

"Your Highness... wait." This stops the other man in his tracks, his back already turned to him as he was ready to head back down the hall. 

Junmyeon turns back to him. "Yes, Emperor." Once again his eyes are slightly lowered. 

Yixing falls into silence trying to collect his words, what exactly was he going to say to the other man, nothing of importance he should just be saying goodnight. 

Junmyeon's voice fills the void in between them, for the first time he'd arrived he could hear that fire that was all too familiar between them, and none of it was the good kind. 

"It's alright,  _ Emperor _ . You don't have to pretend to care when it's just us..." Junmyeon's eyes slightly narrow a bit. "I know that you agreed with what one of your advisors was thinking, we don't need to talk anymore than this." Junmyeon straightens himself out. “And tell your men they don’t have to keep as close an eye on me.” and with that he promptly leaves, the last of his bitten words lingering in the air, and Yixing standing agape, a scoff escaping from his chest. 

Looks like time could mature appearances, but not attitude. 

He spins on his heel then, heading back towards his own quarters, realizing now that more than ever he really did have an attack on two fronts.


End file.
